Freddie Mueller
''THIS PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS please read chapter 4 before continuing! '' Freddie Mueller was Mitch’s older brother who died when Mitch was very young. Personality Freddie was ridiculously lazy, obnoxious and loud, and didn’t take anything seriously. His favorite thing to do was mess with people (especially Mitch) and had little consideration for other people’s feelings. He enjoyed mean pranks, stealing bikes, setting things on fire, and tormenting his little brother. As much as Freddie enjoyed picking on Mitch, he also deeply cared about him, and occasionally showed this through defending Mitch against his first neighborhood bully. Because their father, Tom, had little involvement in their lives, Freddie would sometimes have to be the one in charge of taking care of Mitch when Henrietta was out. On a good day, they would get along fine. Most of the time however, Freddie was usually locking Mitch in bathrooms, throwing him into swimming pools, or leaving him alone at a park. He was bossy and liked telling Mitch what to do. Freddie and Mitch fought a lot. Sometimes play-fighting, but it was common for their playing to get out of hand and for Henrietta to be forced to break them up. It never got bad enough to do serious harm. Appearance Before Freddie died, he looked somewhat similar to Mitch. They share the same pointed lip and long face and chin like their mother, but Freddie was not as thin as Mitch. He had a slightly more angular nose and deceptively kind eyes. He had spiky red hair and sideburns. Freddie tended to wear military-inspired clothing such as camo-print, combat boots, and dog tags. History * Born to Henrietta and Tom Mueller. * Became an older brother to Mitch at age 9. * Died at age 18. Relationships * Mitch - Mitch and Freddie got into physical fights very often, but were actually pretty close. * Henrietta - Henrietta loved Freddie and Mitch more than anything, and was devastated when Freddie died. * Tom - Tom was mostly distant and uninvolved in Freddie’s life. Trivia * Freddie is probably the reason Mitch is such a rowdy jerk after beating up on him so much when they were kids. Taught him how to fight. * Thinks the military is the coolest shit. * Would have been a little shorter than Mitch if he lived to see Mitch as an adult. * Looks a lot nicer than he is. He could trick people into thinking he was a good boy pretty easily. * Enjoyed setting things on fire and blowing stuff up. * Called Mitch nicknames like “geek,” “twerp,” and “little shit.” * Actually somewhat of a coward. He’d beat up on his little brother but wouldn’t mess with anyone who appeared stronger than him. * Thought he was a lot tougher than he actually was. * Taught Mitch how to ride a bike. * Taught Mitch how to steal bikes. * Loved scaring Mitch by telling him weird lies (monsters under the bed, watermelon would grow in your stomach if you ate the seeds, etc.) * He’d get jealous that his baby brother would get all the attention from his parents and would act out and cause trouble to get noticed. * Thought if he chewed enough gum he wouldn't need to brush his teeth. ** Usually smelled like mint because of this. * Had a slight Boston accent he picked up from his mom. * Middle name was Alonzo. * Favorite color was green. * Very bossy. * Lazy, complained a lot. * Not great, but not a terrible cook either. * Liked listening to the Offspring, Sublime, and rap music, as well as 90s and 2000s rock. * Some of Mitch's less gay but still idiotic shirts used to be Freddie's. * Talked with his mouth full of food?? Disgusting. Category:Characters